Only One
by Kisa Black
Summary: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.


Only One

Meeting Rei's grandfather was pleasant.

He was a kind, joyful man. He truly loved Rei as his own child. And for that, Jadeite loved him. Grandfather accepted him with open arms when Rei introduced him as her boyfriend. While a little surprised that his man-hating grandchild had a boyfriend, the elder smiled the happiest smile one would ever see and invited him inside.

Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and weekend was spent with the Old man – if there wasn't evil forces to fight. The little group of three, drank tea and ate cookies while talking about anything and everything.

Every morning, Jadeite picked up Rei to walk her to school. Grandfather would always open the door for him, giving him a cup of tea and cookies to go. Thanking the younger man for looking after his grandchild and for loving her. Jadeite blushed at the older man's gratitude. He had become part of the family so easily and naturally.

Walking to school, Jadeite held her hand, his eyes never leaving her. He never noticed the women in the streets stop to eye him. He never saw how they would wait for Rei to leave him, to approach him. He just never noticed anyone that wasn't his Prince and Princess, his fellow General and Scouts, and of course his Queen.

Yes, as a General he had a duty to these people. But as Jadeite, he made no promises. He ignored them when they approached him. Glared at them when they tried to touch him. At one point he wanted to get a stamp to show that he was Rei's and only Rei's.

One night, he had been waiting for Rei at the train station. They were going on a date – just the two of them – no scouts, no generals, no royalty and most importantly – no bad guy to fight.

He had been leaning against the wall near, phone on hand. Impatient for his Queen to arrive. They hadn't been able to see each other due to his exams in college and her duties as a priestess. But today they were finally free. They were going to walk around the nearest park and have a small picnic. Then go to the book and art stores in the area.

Before Beryl had gain control of him in this life, Jadeite – as known as Jaden – had been studying Art History. He had fallen in love with the subject during his second year of college, he didn't understand why, but Art History made him feel a tug in his soul. Now having his memories he understood. Art and History had been topics that Rei and he would discuss back in their past lives. Somehow his soul had remembered that and knew it would help lead him back to his Queen.

Jadeite bet that if Beryl hadn't interrupted this life, he and Rei would've bumped into each other sooner rather than later.

Jadeite had smiled down at his phone. His screen showed a picture of him and his queen. Mina had taken the picture without them knowing. If a regular person saw it, they would just see a young man kissing his girlfriend. But if an Art student saw it, they would think that the couple purposely copied _Klimt's A Kiss_. It was Jadeite's favorite picture of them.

He heard someone clear their throat. Looking up he saw a middle-aged woman smiling at him as she bat her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" he tried really hard to stay polite.

She smiled gleefully, "Want to have some fun with me? "

Jadeite wanted to groan in annoyance. Before he could say anything, Rei appeared next to him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss – a kiss that they usually reserved for his bedroom. Not that he was going to point it out. He felt Rei grinned against his lips, that's when he knew the woman had left. But that wasn't going to interrupt him kissing his Queen. He thank the deceased Moon Queen that he had picked a somewhat private location to wait for Rei; allowing them to continue kissing without people watching.

When they finally broke, she smiled beautifully at him with pink cheeks and swollen lips. "Hi."

He smiled down at her. "Hi."

They walked hand and hand through the crowds.

Their picnic was lovely and private. Allowing them to kiss as long as they wanted. They were finally able to spend a full day together. Something they both really needed. In the book store, Jadeite went to buy Donatello's workbook and Ross King study Brunelleschi's Dome. When he returned to where he had left Rei, he saw a young man about her age speaking to her. Rei looked really annoyed, glaring at the fool. The dark-hair man didn't seem to notice her annoyance – idiot – Jadeite stood by in case Rei needed his help.

From his spot he could hear her say, "I told you; I'm with someone right now. Leave me alone."

"Come on, I know you're just playing hard to get. Let's go get some food. I'm a good guy, give me a chance."

"No."

Jadeite saw a vein on her temple ready to pop. It was time to him to step in. He gracefully put his arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. "Sorry it took so long Love. The line was slow."

Rei smiled up at him, relief across her face. "No problem. I still haven't found a book I want."

They both turn back to the dark haired man. He was staring at them with confusion. "Wh – wha – who are you?"

Jadeite blinked innocently at him. "Oh, sorry man. I'm Jadeite; her boyfriend."

He inwardly smirked at the man's face.

"Wha? How?!"

"We have history together. We've known each other for years. We've been dating for a long time now; Rei's grandfather usually invites me to lunch at the temple every other day. We decided to give it a try since it was so naturally for us to be together at all times. Turns out Grandfather had been playing matchmaker for years now. He was so proud that his plan worked."

The man in front of them gaped before congratulated them and ran off.

Rei laughed. "That was fun."

"It was."

After their shopping, Rei pulled jadeite into a dark alley and kissed him again. He let her take charge, let her hands wonder his body. She kissed down his jaw to his neck – when suddenly he felt her bite down on his neck.

She was marking his as hers – not that he minded.

"There." She whispered and licked her bite mark on his neck. Clear to see if anyone was truly looking for it. "Now they'll know you belong to someone."

Jadeite let out a laugh that caused his body to shake. "I forgot how territorial you could get."

Rei huffed. "You make it sound like you're not. You can be worse than me: remember Jason?"

Jadeite's eyes automatically went into a glare. "I hate that bastard! Why did you have to remind me of him? I could've liven in prefect bliss without remembering that rat bastard!" he shook his shoulders like he was getting ready to punch someone. "Damn bastard tried to put his hands on you."

"Calm down sweetie. He never tried again once he felt your aura."

Jadeite smirked, "The coward. If he can't even fight to be your partner, he isn't worth anything." Rei rolled her eyes. They spent the rest of the day better than in the store. She looked at the window beside them and stared at their reflection. They looked like a normal couple in love. Rei noticed there was a happy glow about her. Yes, she knew she was beautiful. Constant strangers told her – not that she cared for them. No, she knew she was beautiful because she looked like her mother. From her raven hair to her pale skin. Down to the blue freckles in her eyes.

She stared at Jadeite reflection. He was really handsome. The most beautiful man in the world. She couldn't wait to live her life with him. Evil free, peace throughout the world. She turned to look at the real Jadeite. They stared at each other lovely, not knowing that there was a person taking their picture.


End file.
